


See You Again

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3, M/M, One Last Time, SHEITH WEEK, Season 2 spoilers, angsty, sheithweek, sheithweekunlimited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: “This…will be the last time I swear..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited Day 3: One Last Time!

The Blade of Marmora headquarters doors opened and Keith stepped in, the rebel Galra looking at him when he walked in.   
  
“Back again?” Kolivan asked, his face no longer covered with the mask he had worn the first time they had met.   
  
“This…will be the last time I swear,” Keith replied, looking down as he headed for the doors to change into his suit.   
  
None of the Galra around him questioned his answer, just let him continue on his path. They knew why he was here, he had come here several times before for the same reason. To see Shiro using the suit.  
  
The suit reflected its wearers greatest hopes and fears, and Keith took that into his mind and used it to see the missing black paladin. This was the last one time he could do it, he had to move on and be the leader Shiro wanted him to be.   
  
Keith stripped himself of his paladin armor, looking at the suit laid out in front of him and slipping it on, the feeling all too familiar to him.   
  
Taking one last look at the room around him, attempting to get every detail. Keith exhaled calmly, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to kick in.   
  
Moments later, Keith awoke in the room again, but this time Shiro was laying next to him.   
  
“Keith, how did you sleep?” Shiro asked, gently lifting a hand to push Keith’s hair out of his face and behind his ear.   
  
“I slept fine but…we need to talk Shiro,” Keith said, sitting up and pulling Shiro up with him.   
  
Shiro smiled, leaning in and pressing kisses all over Keith’s face. Keith nearly had to push Shiro away, but did it gently.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked, his face dropping to a worried expression.   
  
“ I love you so much, Shiro...but this is...the last time I can see you. I have to lead Voltron, you wanted me to lead Voltron if something happened to you. I’m going to listen to you, but to do that I can’t come see you anymore,” Keith said, not trying to make any eye contact and see the sadness of Shiro’s face.   
  
“Keith, I love you, and I’ll support your decision. But, why can’t you come see me? It’s not like you’ll be fighting Zarkon the entire time,” Shiro replied, the same face he had when he told Keith to give the Galra the knife when he was first here, showing on his features.    
  
“You know as well as anyone else that I need to focus on taking down Zarkon. He’s more important that what we have,” Keith replied, his tone starting to mellow out and become sorrowful.   
  
“I was right, you do choose to be alone,” Shiro said, standing from the bed.   
  
“Shiro, wait please,” Keith said, standing up after him, trying his best to keep his tears in.   
  
“Why? You’ve made it clear you want to be alone,” Shiro replied, a slight aggressiveness to his tone.   
  
“Shiro, I don’t want to do this, but I have to, just until we defeat Zarkon. Then, I’m going to find you,” Keith replied, choking up near the end, but holding it in.  
  
A noise started blaring around them as the lights on the walls started blinking red.   
  
“Zarkon…here?” Shiro said, looking around at the flashing lights.   
  
“I have to go,” Keith said painfully, looking down to the floor.   
  
Squinting his eyes shut, Shiro took in a breath, before opening his eyes and walking over to Keith, pulling him closer and connecting their lips.   
  
It took Keith a minute to process before closing his eyes, tears streaming as he pressed into the kiss.   
  
Shiro pulled away, wiping Keith’s tears with his thumbs.   
  
“Go. Be great,” Shiro said, gently pressing one last kiss to Keith’s forehead.   
  
“Patience yields focus,” Keith said back, leaning his head into Shiro’s chest as he held him close, the lights still blaring around them, “I love you.”  
  
Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith entirely, taking in every piece of him, before he had to go.   
  
“I love you, too. You’ll be a great leader just like I said,” Shiro replied nuzzling his face in Keith’s hair.   
  
Keith gave Shiro a confused look as he pulled away, slowly getting further and further from Keith.   
  
Extending his arm as far as he could, Keith tried to reach out, but Shiro was growing smaller as he disappeared and Keith woke up.   
  
Arm extended out in front of him his breaths were heavy and as tears poured from his eyes. He sat up quickly, looking around the room and not seeing anyone in there with him.  
  
He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes wiping away all the tears that had fallen. Standing from the bed, he made his way over to his paladin armor. This was a cycle he had been so used to doing over and over again removing the suit and putting on the armor once again.   
  
Once his entire suit was put back on, he positioned his helmet on his head, taking one look back at the room and gathering up the strength to actually leave.   
  
“I’ll see you again soon...Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @shiirxtakashii!


End file.
